


i would give up anything

by carmshiii



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Post Promised Day, a bit of angst though, baby talk, i limited the angst this time i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmshiii/pseuds/carmshiii
Summary: His answering laughter is the most beautiful sound she has ever heard. With everything that happened in her life, all the ups and downs, the countless times she came close to dying and losing everything, it was all worth it because of him.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020





	i would give up anything

Riza was pulled from her deep slumber by something tugging on her hair. She groaned and turned to the other side, willing for sleep to come back. Still, the tugging continued. Riza groaned and turned her head towards the bedside table at the clock sitting there: ten in the morning.

As a soldier, it was drilled into every one to be a morning person. This proved to be a huge problem for Rebecca who still had to set three consecutive alarms, all within 5 minutes of each other, just to be able to get up. Riza, however, is a morning person, ever since she was a child. So during their time in the military, she was usually the one to wake Rebecca up instead of suffering through the shrill noise of all her alarms.

It was rare enough for her to be home during a weekday, much less for her to be sleeping in. Usually, off days are spent by doing the extra chores around the house, paying bills, or doing laundry. But a particular nightmare kept her up during the night until Roy found her sleeping and curled up on the chair in the living room, an open book on her lap. She must’ve gone back to bed in the early morning hours and was not even aware of it.

As she started to rub the sleep from her eyes, something tugged on her hair again.

At first, she thought it was Hayate. Usually, her dog is well mannered but if he wants something, like his breakfast, for example, he climbs up the bed and snuggles with her. Riza thinks this behavior started to happen when Roy moved in and he lets Hayate up the furniture and even on the bed. His complaints of inhaling dog fur became nonexistent when Riza said that if he doesn’t want dog fur to get everywhere, he has to let Hayate sleep on his bed by the door. Still, she finds the dog curled up by their feet every night.

She turned around, with every intention of scolding Hayate for climbing up the bed again and chewing her hair but instead of a black wet snout, it was something else.

_William. Her son._

It seemed surreal to even say that. Now even months later, she found the idea of becoming a mother and a wife seem more like a dream than her actual reality. But here she was, in bed at 9 am on a Tuesday, in a beautiful family house near the city, with her son.

Will’s chubby fingers are wrapped around a fistful of her hair, giggling and laughing. His eyes, very much like his father’s, are shining with delight. He released his grip and flapped his arms up and down, delighted to see her awake. With her reputation as a veteran in the war, especially with the title “Hawk’s Eye”, people tend to look at her and see a ruthless soldier. Detached and cold, only serving the country to fulfill her duty. Some see a hero, some see a murderer. Others who know more of her look at her and see a friend, a colleague, a confidant. Yet, now, nothing else matters because this boy in her arms only sees someone he loves, someone who is his mother.

Riza sat up, a smile etched on her face. She took the boy into her arms and said, “Why are you here, how did you get here?” Her question was answered by a piece of note she found by the bedside table.

_He woke up at 6 this morning, so I took him to his crib but he started crying and just stopped as soon as I placed him down beside you. Was out like a lamp within minutes after lying down. Guess he also sleeps better besides you too. I sent Kathy to do all your chores for today so you can stay at home for once. She’ll probably be back before noon._

_Just take it easy today. -R_

Damn, that man is late for work again. This statement comforted her, the thought of the baby being left alone with her sleeping made her feel uneasy. It was tough during the first few months but she was getting better at leaving him from time to time. It also eased her mind to find something who they trusted to look after their son while both of them are at work. Fuery suggested one of his younger sisters as a temporary nanny. This helped the young girl too as she was going to the city for university and needed extra income. Fuery vouched for her and she trusts him. Having Kathy around the house is a godsend. Also, the fact that the baby likes her is another good thing.

She smiled. “You were crying this morning? Are you hungry? Do you miss Momma?”

Will’s answering laughter is the most beautiful sound she has ever heard. With everything that happened in her life, all the ups and downs, the countless times she came close to dying and losing everything, it was all worth it because of him.

She knows she did not deserve anything she has today. Not the doting husband, the beautiful son, not even the freedom she received. Not when she robbed the people she killed in Ishval.

Still, she would give everything up for her son. Everything.

Riza felt him tugging on her hair again, this time he was chewing on the blond strands.

“You like my hair, do you? Hmmm.” She swayed him slightly from side to side, the way he likes.

After the Promised Day, she decided that she was done with the long hair and got her hair cut up the way she had when she was younger. Partly in preparation for Ishval as scorching hot weather will surely be irritating while having long hair. Also, she welcomed the thought of something new in her now monotonous life, devoid of dealing with immortal super-powered creatures who wanted to take over the power of God.

Now almost a year after her last haircut, it just fell back behind her, brushing against the top of her tattoo.

Her son suddenly became quiet. Leaning over to him, she found him snuggled against the crook of her neck with one fist around her hair and the other inside his mouth.

So he has a fascination with her hair too. Like father, like son then. Maybe she should take a rain check on getting that haircut appointment?

“Honey, don’t.” Riza carefully pried her son’s chubby fingers away from her hair. She stood up, Will in her arms, and headed into the kitchen. Someone, probably Roy made eggs and coffee for her before they left. She lowered the baby down the bassinet they had set up in the living room and fixed herself a plate and much-needed coffee.

She loved lazy mornings like this as she rarely got them. Just her and the baby in the house. Riza quietly watched him in the bassinet, clutching a wooden toy soldier painted with a blue Amestris uniform. Ed has said it seemed fitting when he saw it at an antique store during one of his travels. He figured he’d give it to him when he dropped by shortly after the baby had been born.

She leaned over and stared at him. Will stared back with wide eyes that brought a soft smile to her face. He giggled and reached out his arms, wanting to be carried.

Riza reached down and took him into her arms. She put her feet up the coffee table and settled the baby on her lap. Once again, she found him with a tendril of hair between his fingers.

“Aw, you really love my hair, do you? Is it just the hair or is it me? What do you think?” She playfully moved her thighs up and down, rocking Will slightly, making him burst into adorable giggles again. “Should I just make a wig or something and leave it with you at night, huh? That’s disturbing, so no but what do you think? Should mommy cut her hair again? Hmmm, say Mama. Come on, honey, say Mama? I won’t cut my hair if you say Mama, sweetheart.”

“I don’t even have a say in it?” a voice spoke up.

Looking up, Roy was taking off his jacket and hanging it on the back of the armchair. He strode over them and kissed the top of her head and then the Will’s, and sank down beside her on the sofa. Noticing the empty plate and cup on the coffee table, “You just got up?” he asked.

“First off, you never had any say in it. It’ll always be this little guy’s opinion. Second, why are you here? It’s barely noon?” Usually, during weekends, when Roy has to leave for work, he usually gets home until after lunch, but it’s barely 11 and he’s already here.

Roy leaned back and sighed, putting up his boot on top of the coffee table next to hers. “They just needed me to attend a couple of meetings and go over some paperwork, which I finished,” he added that last part as an answer to Riza’s questioning gaze. “So once all that was done, I got up and went home. Already missed your lazy morning with the little guy. I don’t wanna miss lazy afternoons too.” He had his arm resting across her shoulder, a finger absentmindedly twirling a tendril of hair.

_See? Like father, like son._

Riza rested her head against his shoulder and both of them watched in awe of their son babble unintelligible words like he was making a speech for the entire nation. She sighed.

“What?” Roy looked down at her. She shook her head. “Nothing. Just thinking.”

“Okay, now I am scared.” Roy muttered which earned him an elbow to the ribs.

Looking at their small apartment, at the dirty dishes on the sink, clutter on the counter, and then to the little human on her lap. “I just didn’t think we’d end up here.” she confessed. “With everything that happened in the past few years, I can’t imagine, not in my wildest dreams, that I’d actually be here, married and a mom, being all domestic. That was the last thing I ever imagined. I mean, we were all too busy trying to stay alive and not get caught arranging a coup.

Roy chuckled. “Are you reminiscing?” Riza snorted then rolled her eyes. “No, I’m just happy.”

Her husband looked down at her with this look in his eyes and pressed his lips against her temple and tugged her closer to his side. “So, the scary Hawk’s Eye baby talks, huh? Roy teased. Riza aimed another well-placed dig into his ribs and leaned away, rocking Will a little, her hands splayed across his back. Beside her, Roy is doubled over, arms across his stomach, fake betrayal etched across his face.

“Oh, stop being a baby. We already have one.” Riza rolled her eyes. Of course, she remembered aside from a baby, she also has a man-child husband too. “And if you ever let that out, I will drag you to the range to keep your ego in check.”

Roy leaned back in and tugged her back to his side, “Don’t worry Mustang. Your secret’s safe with me.”

She made him remember those words when Rebecca made it slip that everyone in the team knows about the baby talk the week after.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be a Moms Made Fullmetal Week fic. It was a simple one-shot I kept in my drafts but decided to give it a shot and enter the event! This was my first time joining something like this so bear with me.
> 
> Anyway, happy reading! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
